The present invention relates to an improved fuel discharge nozzle which is ideally suited for use as a fuel injection nozzle in an automotive vehicle.
The type of fuel discharge nozzle to which the present invention constitutes a substantial improvement generally comprises a nozzle body. A plurality of fuel discharge orifices open from the tip of the nozzle body at different angles to provide a dispersed fuel spray. In all nozzles of this type available heretofore, however, the fuel discharge rates through the various orifices are unequal in dependence on the angles of the orifices. Specifically, the greater the angle the lower the discharge rate. Attempts to compensate for this phenomenon by varying the diameters of the orifices have only compounded the problem. The effects of such uneven spray characteristics are extremely detrimental where the nozzle is provided to inject fuel into an internal combustion engine, with the irregularity increasing as the fuel discharge rate decreases.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fuel discharge nozzle having a plurality of fuel discharge orifices opening from a nozzle body at different angles in which equal amounts of fuel are discharged through all of the orifices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fuel discharge nozzle comprising a nozzle body defining therein a fuel discharge chamber, a discharge valve opening into the chamber and a plurality of fuel discharge orifices opening from the chamber at different angles, the fuel flow paths from the valve to the respective orifices having the same curvature.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fuel discharge nozzle comprising a nozzle body difining therein a fuel discharge chamber, a discharge valve opening into the chamber and a plurality of fuel discharge orifices opening from the chamber at different angles, axial distances from the valve to the orifices increasing as the angles increase.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fuel discharge nozzle comprising a nozzle body defining therein a fuel discharge chamber, a discharge valve opening into the chamber and a plurality of fuel discharge orifices opening from the chamber and having axes which intersect an axis of the chamber at different angles, points of intersection of the axes of the orifices with the axis of the chamber being spaced from the valve by distances which increase with the angles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a generally improved fuel discharge nozzle.
Other objects, together with the foregoing, are attained in the embodiment described in the following description and illustrated in the accompanying drawings.